Peter Parker (Earth-2480)
Peter Parker is the hero known as Spider-Man. History Richard and Mary Parker, Peter's parents, were killed in a plane crash when Peter was 6 years old. He was taken in by his father's brother, Ben, and his wife, May. Peter always believed that the circumstances of his parent's deaths were suspicious, but was too young to do anything about it. In his efforts to some day find out the truth, he dedicated most of his time to studying, becoming rather anti-social in the process. When Peter was 10 years old, he first met Harry Osborn, who had just moved to Peter's school. At first, they didn't get along, until Harry stopped Flash from beating Peter. Harry made sure Peter was okay and went to the nurse with him when his nose began bleeding. They began talking, and realised they were a lot more alike than they'd first thought, which led to them becoming best friends rather quickly. Great Power Peter was one of 30 students from across New York City who were invited to the Roxxon Open Doors Program, which gave 'up-and-coming leaders in the field' an inside look at Roxxon's various projects. One of the departments focused on the use of animal genetics to create the next super soldiers, a project funded by S.H.I.E.L.D. Peter was fascinated by the work being done, although unaware that one of the test subjects of an experiment involving genetically engineered spiders had escaped and found its way into his backpack. After arriving home that night, Peter dropped his backpack by his desk and began doing some homework. While he was doing this, the spider crawled out, and at the wrong time Peter shuffled his foot into a more comfortable position, causing the spider to become startled and attack, biting Peter's ankle. Peter yelped in pain and kicked the spider away, before fainting and falling onto his bed. The next morning he woke up, only vaguely remembering the spider. He went to get ready for school, having woken up late, but in the process of trying to turn the shower on accidentally broke off the tap by accident. Passing it off as a broken tap, he didn't think twice about it, until he also snapped his toothbrush while brushing his teeth. He became suspicious, and on his way to school went into an alley and punched a wall to test his strength. When the brick broke, he came to the conclusion he had somehow gained superhuman strength. Over the next few days, he also learned he was faster, and that he could climb walls like a spider. He made the connection that the spider bite had caused him to mutate, and decided to use it as a way to make money after seeing a poster advertising a cash prize for a wrestling contest. Great Responsibility On the day of the wrestling contest, he wore a makeshift costume with a spider-shaped logo, and was dubbed 'Spider-Man' by the MC. He won the cash prize, and afterwards while he was leaving the building, a robber ran by. A security guard chasing after him yelled to Peter to stop the man, but Peter didn't feel it was his place to do so. However, he noticed the strange purple mask the man wore, but didn't think anything of it at the time. The next day, Harry had his chauffeur drop Peter off at home, but when they got there were police cars and an ambulance outside. Running to his Aunt May, she told him that Uncle Ben had been shot during an attempted robbery. He broke down crying, but was pulled out of it when he heard Aunt May describe the assailant to the police, and she described the same purple mask the robber from the day before had worn. He asked Harry if he would stay over that night for comfort, and Harry agreed. That night, Peter revealed to Harry his newfound powers, and about the man in the purple mask. Harry reminded Peter of something Uncle Ben used to say a lot: "with great power, comes great responsibility". Peter decided at that moment it was his responsibility to avenge his uncle, and put on his costume to go find him. It took several nights of searching, but Peter came across the purple-masked criminal robbing a bank. He easily knocked out his partners, and finally confronted the man who killed his uncle. However, despite his deep desire to kill him for vengeance, he knew it was the wrong thing to do, and instead punched him just hard enough to knock him out so the police could find him. After arriving home, he pledged he'd do the right thing and use his powers to help people who needed it. He decided to use the name 'Spider-Man', as he realised he liked it. Sting of the Scorpion The Goblin Saga Birth of the Green Goblin Rise of the Hobgoblin Powers & Abilities Super Strength: He is able to lift potentially 100s of tonnes, although typically only lifts a few at a time. Very few superhumans can go up against his strength, with opponents only gaining advantages by tricking him or tracking him. Super Agility: His balance and body coordination is beyond any other human or superhuman in the world, allowing him to move incredibly quickly without having to stop and think like most others would. This agility makes him incredibly difficult to fight, as his movements are incredibly fast. Spider-Sense: Peter has constant subconscious knowledge of his surroundings due to heightened senses, and as such can react to incoming danger due to a 'gut feeling' before he's consciously aware of what the danger is. Adhesion: His hands and feet are able to stick to surfaces whenever Peter chooses. For the most part, he uses this to climb up walls and stick to ceilings, but often if he's in possession of an item that he doesn't trust anybody else with, he'll use his adhesion to make it near-impossible for the item to be stolen. Genius: Peter is incredibly smart for his age, constantly testing in the top 1% in the United States. He is especially knowledgeable about engineering and chemistry, which he used to create his web fluid and shooters. Trivia * Ironically, he is terrified of spiders. Category:Heroes Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Earth-2408 Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Mutates Category:Geniuses Category:Super Strength Category:Super Senses Category:Super Agility Category:Spider Sense Category:Adhesion Category:Wall Crawling Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Versions of Peter Parker